Wanting To Believe
by MissFinnegan
Summary: Set at the end of HBP contains spoilers. The start of the trios adventures and their life out of Hogwarts. True love never runs smoothly, especially when you are stubborn Weasley. Mainly RHr some HG.
1. Chapter 1: An End of an Era?

DISCLAIMER: I don't any of these characters - JK Rolwing and the Movie & Book people do.

CHAPTER ONE: The End Of An Era?

"You two go on up and get your things" said Mrs Weasley who was ready to take them home after Dumbledore's funeral. Knowing that this may be their final time at Hogwarts she gently added "Take all the time you need dears, I'll wait here for Harry".

After discussing the plan for the next few days, perhaps the next few years, Harry had left Ron and Hermione and walked around the lake, deep in contemplation. Ginny, not wanting to show how upset she was over Harry's decision had long disappeared to the common room.

Ron and Hermione slowly made their way across the grounds up to the castle. They were walking close to each other, their arms brushing together as they walked. Ron took Hermione's hand and intertwined his fingers through hers, being the most natural thing he could think of to do. Hermione squeezed his hand as they entered the entrance hall and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Fat Lady just nodded and opened the portrait hole, too consumed in her own grief to ask for the password. They looked at each other and nodded, each heading to their dorms. It didn't take long for Hermione to pack and she was down in the common room waiting for Ron before long.

Ron came down and saw here sitting in the armchair by the fire, the place that had been the trios since first year and Ron couldn't stop himself thinking about all the time they had spent there, all the fights they had had about SPEW, Krum, Harry, Homework… mainly homework he thought to himself and smiled. Looking at Hermione he felt a stirring in his stomach and went and sat next to the girl he had secretly loved since third year.

"You ready Mione?" "As ready as I'll ever be". She made to stand up but Ron grabbed her and said "wait…", "What is it Ron?" "I… um… I mean after everything that's happened, and with what might happen…" "I know…" "I mean I just wanted you to know that I never fancied Lavender." "What?" Asked Hermione, slightly puzzled. "I never fancied Lavender, I only went out with her because I was angry about you snogging Krum, I wanted to get back at you and make you jealous." "It worked" Hermione replied softly. "I'm sorry," he said as he got her stuff ready to leave "and just so you know, the whole time I was wishing I was with you instead of her." She smiled and hugged him suddenly, tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "Are you to ready yet? Mum's waiting" Ginny said, leaving as suddenly as she arrived, too distant to observe what was perhaps the start of her brother and her friends long awaited romance.

**A/N This is my first attempt at fanfic so would really appreciate some feedback! Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine.

CHAPTER TWO: Departing is Such Sweet Sorrow

Mr & Mrs Weasley set of through Hogsmeade for the long drive to London. They felt it was safer to take their children home then leave them on the train. The car was very quiet, only the occasional sigh to be heard from the occupants. They were first taking Harry to the Privett Drive, for his final stay with the Dursleys before going home to The Burrow. Hermione had chosen to remain with the Weasley's, the potential danger for her being a muggle born witch with such close ties to 'the chosen one' was to greater risk.

Mrs Weasley looked into the rear view mirror and smiled softly to herself, seeing Ron & Hermione holding hands, and Harry & Ginny doing the same. "That's how it's meant to be" she thought to herself.

They pulled into Privett Drive and Saw Aunt Petunia's face peering out the window. Harry got out followed by all the others except for Ginny, and after Mr Weasley handed him his trunk walked to the door.

"Now you come to us whenever your ready dear, your family after all" Sniffed Mrs Weasley as she hugged Harry goodbye. Mr Weasley went to shake his hand then went in for an awkward hug patting Harry on the back. Harry then turned to his two best friends.

"We'll be around as soon as we can" said Ron. They had decided after the funeral that Ron & Hermione would go to the burrow for 2 days, to give the Dursley's time to adjust to having Harry back in the house. They would then make their way over, passing at the Granger's on the way so Hermione could say goodbye to her parents and explain the situation. Harry nodded at Ron and smiled at Hermione and made his way to the front door.

Just as the car started to back down the driveway, Aunt Petunia opened the front door "Well your back then…." She was cut off by the car screeching to a halt and a door slamming. Harry turned around in time to see a stream of long red hair racing towards him. "Harry!" Ginny sobbed before he grabbed her kissing her passionately. Aunt Petunia looked somewhere between cross and amused. Mr Weasley just smiled as he got out of the car to fetch his only daughter.

Harry and Ginny were holding each other tightly, and were only slightly aware of Mr Weasley coughing to distract them. As Harry drew away he looked deep into her eyes and whispers "I love you" Ginny smiled softly and whispered back "I know". She pulled away and Mr Weasley helped her back into the car. She sat next to her big brother and he put his arm around her, his other hand still tightly entwined with Hermione's.

The Burrow was quiet, everyone fast asleep after an awkward day. Ron woke with a start as he heard the door to his room open and reached for his wand. "Ron?" Hermione asked softly, unsurely. "Mione? Is everything ok?" Ron asked, slightly relieved. "Yeah, I mean.. I couldn't get to.. with everything.." she was rambling as she walked over to his bed. "I'm scared Ron" she finally admitted for the first time since Dumbledore had died. Ron moved over and lifted the covers up inviting her into his bed. She climbed in without hesitation and snuggled closely to him, breathing in his smell. "I'm scared too" he replied finally almost in a whisper. They lay there silently for a few moments, just being comforted by each others presence. "Mione" "Yeah" "I'm going to look after you – everything that happens, no matter what, we'll do it together, always I promise." She looked up into his eyes, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears. He kissed her gently on her forehead and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

A/N. This was sort of a filler chapter. I know where I'm going with this story, it'll just take a while to get there… but it'll be good, promise. Thanks sooo much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback! Don't stop!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bearer of Bad News

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter… if I did I would be busy counting my money.

CHAPTER THREE: The Bearer of Bad News

The sun rose early over the Burrow, golden light peeking through Ron's not quite closed curtains. Ron was in that place halfway between being awake and being asleep, and slowly began to register that his arm was numb and something was tickling his nose. Slowly he remembered the night before and opened his eyes and saw Hermione, drooling slightly against her chest, her eyes still puffy from hours of tears the night before. She shifted slightly and stretched, waking up. Opening her eyes she found Ron's staring back at her, and realised she was waking up next to the only boy she had ever dreamed about waking up with. Panicking she went to get out of bed, feeling all of a sudden that it was wrong for her to be there. "Mione don't go please" Ron begged her, his eyes full of emotion. Seeing she was unsure he gave her the lopsided grin that he knew she couldn't resist. Relaxing she settled back against his chest. "Ron what's going to happen now?" "Well I suppose we should have some breakfast…" A groan from Hermione indicated that this was not what he meant. "Oh… Well I guess we should leave here tomorrow, probably early. So we should spend today getting ready and stuff. We'll stay at your parents tomorrow night and then go to Harry. I doubt Mum thinks we're going so we may have to sneak out." They chatted awhile about there plans, and then they talked in general, about nothing in particular. They both knew what they wanted to say to each other, both wanting to finish the conversation they started in the common room the previous day. "Ron.." "Mione.." They said in unison, and then both stopped to wait for the other to go. They stared into each others eyes and both felt the warmth of their hearts connecting. They knew then that they didn't need to say anything, that this was it, them together forever, and that only death would part them. Finally, after years of wanting to, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione softly, stroking her cheeks. Gradually the kiss grew more passionate, when Ron suddenly pulled away. "I love you Mione" "I love you too". Then they just held each other, feeling comforted by the warmth of each other.

Finally they got out of bed, knowing that there was a lot to do that day. Hermione walked into the room the her and Ginny shared, finding her still in bed, curled up on her side, desperately clutching her tattered teddy bear. Hermione knew that she had been crying most of the night and also understood that she wasn't ready to talk about it. She changed quietly and went back to Ron's room, entering without knocking to see a nice view of his arse as he changed his boxers. "mmm…" Hermione thought out loud, and then gasped as she realised she had. Ron jumped when her heard this and turned around, relieved it was Hermione and not a Death Eater. "Geez Hermione you scared the crap out of me!" "Sorry Ron…" She replied, unable to divert her eyes from his muscular chest. He walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist, drawing her close. "That's ok" he murmured, before kissing her roughly, his hands running over her back, drawing her even closer as he felt her body relax. Hermione groaned into his mouth as he moved his hands further down her body, gently massaging her arse and she ran his hands through his red hair, trying to get more of him. Instinctively she pressed he groin into his, desperate for every inch of body contact available. Ron pulled away suddenly, having trouble breathing. "We have to stop." He gasped. "Why" She replied, feeling slightly put out. "Because if we don't, I'm not going to be able to be responsible for my actions" "Oh… ok" "Not that I don't desperately want to" Ron added as an afterthought "But maybe we should, I mean I don't know if it's the right, with everything going on and all" "Oh" Hermione replied, not having anything to say. "I've loved you forever, I don't want to bugger this up" "Ron, that could never happen, Maybe I don't want to wait, who knows whats going to happen tomorrow? I don't want to die regretting not having experienced this, us." "You… you know, want to.. do it?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortably having this conversation. "Of course! Unless you don't want to." "Of course I bloody do!" He cut her off quickly, "Well then, it'll happen when it happens ok." "Ok" They sat together on Ron's bed slightly uncomfortably.

There was a knock on the door and Bill stuck his head around saying he had been sent up to see if they wanted breakfast, giving Ron a knowing wink before leaving. Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Ron was walking towards the bathroom when Bill called him into his room. "Hey little bro, what's up?" "Not much" "Really, so there's not much going on between you and a certain girl who spent the night in your room" "Nothing happened, we're just…" "Ron if there was ever two people made for each other, it was you two. Just make sure you take all the necessary precautions ok, you don't want there to be any, well unexpected arrivals shall we say." Ron's entire head was the same colour red as his hair. "It's ok Ron, I just wanted to make sure you knew about the contraceptive charm, for future reference" "Yeah" "Good" they sat on Bill's bed in silence, Ron feeling slightly awkward having this conversation with his big brother. "Bill?" Ron asked tentatively. "Yeah mate" "What's it like, I mean how do I" "Don't worry Ron, it'll come naturally to you, and it's great, but it's even better when it's with somebody you really love. Come on Mum will have a fit is we're not down soon" Ron and Bill made there way down to the kitchen, Bill greeting Fleur with a kiss on top of the head. Hermione was pouring maple syrup on her pancakes, trying to convince Mrs Weasley that Ginny was ok "Really Mrs Weasley, she's fast asleep, probably best to leave her be" "Oh I suppose so dear, oh and Hermione" "Yes Mrs Weasly?" "Your of age now, and part of the family so you can call me Molly" "Thank you Molly" She replied, watching Ron's reaction to Hermione being mentioned as part of the family. She saw that he was bright red, but with a silly grin on his face.

Suddenly they were distracted by a flutter at the window. An owl that Hermione didn't recognise was trying to get in. "Oh God…" Mrs Weasley said as she saw the black seal on the envelope. She took the envelope shaking slightly. "Mum what is it?" Said Bil striding over to take the envelope from his mother. "Shit.." Bill exclaimed as he saw who the letter was addressed to. He walked slowly to Hermione and gave her the envelope. "What is it?" She asked nervously. "It's from the ministry, they us the black seal when they are writing to alert family member to…" His voice trailed off as Hermione opened the envelope and quickly started reading. She started to shake, and then stood very still just staring at it. She stood up, the envelope falling out of her hands onto the table. "No…" She pleaded softly to Bill before turning to Molly as she shook her head, silently pleading for it not to be true. "Oh Hermione dear" she said pulling her into a hug as Hermione lost control sobbing wildly, shaking uncontrollably. "Her parents were killed by death eaters" Said Ron as he read the letter and then looked up at the girl he loved, not knowing how to make it better, wanting to do something but being terrified he would make it worse. "Ron?" said Mrs Weasley softly over Hermione's tears, "I need you to come put her to bed while I make a calming potion" Ron stood and approached tentatively and took Hermione from his mothers arms. "Come on love" he said softly. As she pulled out of Mrs Weasley's grasp she felt her knees collapse and Ron caught her before she fell. Scooping her up in his arms he carried up to his room, gently laying her on his bed. She was silently sobbing and he sat there stroking her hair. Mrs Weasley came in, "Ron why did you put Hermione in here" "Didn't want to wake Ginny" was his excuse. His mother looked at him knowingly and gave Hermione some potion that would help her to calm down and get some sleep, before leaving the room. Ron just sat there, his heart breaking to see her so sad. And he lay down beside her and took her in his arms, as she cried herself to sleep.

**A/N Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it. Will try and update in the next few days. Feedback is appreciated as always!**


	4. Chapter 4 Packing

CHAPTER FOUR: Packing 

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. _

It was around 2am when he woke up, disturbed by noises in the room. He opened his eyes to find Hermione shrinking text books and packing clothes into a trunk, with a very determined look on her face. "Mione what are you doing, why aren't you asleep?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"I'm packing Ron what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you packing at 2 o'clock in the morning" He replied, walking over to her and placing a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when she shuddered at his touch and pulled away.

"Ron, we have to get to Harry's, we didn't get anything done yesterday and we are supposed to have left already. This way we can leave first thing in the morning"

"Mione, we don't have to you know, I mean we could stay here a bit longer, or if there's stuff that you need to sort out at home, Harry would understand if…"

"Ron, we have to go!" we have to start fighting, we can't let this happen to any more people! We can't let them have died in v…" She cut off as she burst into tears. Her speech had been very loud, almost angry and Ron was surprised when she burst into tears.

"Ok love, Ok we'll go" He said taking her in his arms and holding her. " But you are going to rest, I'll finish packing ok?"

"Ron, how will you know what books we'll need?" She said shortly. A little taken aback he just started getting his clothes and putting them into the trunk silently. She continued shrinking books before sneaking into Ginny's room, careful not to wake her to get her things. Within an hour they were ready to go.

"Ok let's go" Hermione said, with a wave of her wand shrinking the trunk so it would fit into her pocket.

"Oh no you don't. We'll leave first think ok, but you are going to sleep till then ok."

"Ron…"

"Think about it, we can hardly burst into the Dursley's in the middle of the night can we, plus I'm worried about you Mione, you've had a big shock, you need to let it sink in."

"Ron…"

"Please Mione, just do this for me ok?"

With a huff she got back into bed. And laid there. Ron went over to his desk. "Aren't you going to sleep as well?"

"In a minute love, am just writing a note to my parents and one for Ginny"

"Oh" When he was done he got into bed and went to pull Hermione to him, but she rolled over as far away from him as possible. "Goodnight Ron" She said and went to sleep. Ron lay awake for ages worrying about her. He must have fallen asleep eventually because the next thing he new was Hermione was up, dressed and shaking him to get up.

'Ron come on it's 5 o'clock, your Mum will be up soon and we have to leave before then"

'Right' He got up and changed his clothes. "Can we eat first?"

"No Ron, we'll eat when we get there"

Groaning, he picked up the shrunken trunk and put it in his pocket, along with his wand and together they walked down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. As they passed Ginny's room Ron slipped the letter under her door, and then left the one for his parents on the kitchen table.

Closing the backdoor quietly they both shivered in the cool morning air, noticing that it was a beautiful day.

"You ready Ron?"

"As I'll ever be." As he grabbed Hermione around the waist. As he didn't have his apparation license, he was going to side-along with Hermione.

It was a very strange sensation as he felt himself whooshing along and very painful when he and Hermione collapsed on top of each on Harry's Bedroom floor.

"Expelliramus!" Shouted Harry, startled at the sudden appearance of people in his room, not realising it was his two best friends.

"Geez Harry, it's us mate!"

"Sorry, You startled me"

All of a sudden there was a thumping down the hallway and Uncle Vernon threw open the door, demanding to know what was going on.

"Get out! Get Out! Get Out!" He shouted at Ron & Hermione

_A/N – Sorry for the delay in updating and for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be longer! I promise _


	5. Chapter 5: Plan Of Attack

**CHAPTER 5: Plan of Attack. **

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing JK Rowling's universe for my own amusement. Please don't sue me.

All of a sudden there was a thumping down the hallway and Uncle Vernon threw open the door, demanding to know what was going on.

"_Get out! Get Out! Get Out!" He shouted at Ron & Hermione_

"Uncle Vernon, they'll be staying" Said Harry, surprisingly calm.

"I will not have any of your kind under my roof!" Vernon yelled out them, Aunt Petunia and Dudley now entered the room to see what all the commotion was. "We told that crackpot teacher of yours you could come back – but we never said you could have your…. Kind.. to stay!"

"Professor Dumbledore is dead, he was killed at the end of last year…" He paused as Aunt Petunia gasped.

"Was he killed by that Voldemort fellow?" She asked, shaking slightly as she said his name.

"No he was killed by Professor Snape, who we thought was on our side."

"Does that mean your crackpot school will be closing? Because you sure as hell won't be staying here!" Uncle Vernon remarked.

"The school is reopening, but we're not going back. Turns out it's my destiny to kill Voldemort, that's why he couldn't kill me as a baby. But he's kind of immortal at the moment, so we have to go and hunt down bits of his soul and destroy them before we can kill him." Harry explained, very indifferently. Ron & Hermione looked at each other, they had never seen Harry so calm and unemotional when it came to him being the chosen one.

"So you're going after him?" Asked Aunt Petunia, "The man who killed your parents?"

"Who gives a damn, as long as you get out of my house!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

"Uncle Vernon, Myself, Ron & Hermione.." The Dursley's stopped to turn to Ron & Hermione, still standing against the wall, having forgotten they were there, "… will be staying here for another week, then we will be leaving, and I promise you won't ever return. My best friends are coming along with me and are going to help me to kill Voldemort. We will keep out of the way for the next week and not cause any trouble."

Vernon was about to protest but Petunia cut him off, laying a hand on his shoulder "That's fine Harry, let me know if you need anything." Dudley & Vernon looked at her, flabbergasted but she left the room, followed by Vernon. Dudley remained behind with his cousin. "You have to kill someone?" He asked.

"I have to defeat the most powerful & evil wizard that has ever lived yes" Harry replied.

"Oh" Dudley replied before leaving the room. "Thank God they're gone!" Harry said. "God I've missed you guys, I thought you were coming sooner! We really need to get to work researching the horcruxes."

"We would have come sooner but…" Ron didn't know quite how to say the Hermione's parents had been killed by death eaters. He didn't have to, Hermione beat him to it.

"My parent's were killed yesterday by death eaters." She replied, no emotion on her face.

"Shit are you alright?" Harry asked going to hug her.

"No Harry, I'm not alright, I have lost my entire family. But so have hundreds of other people because of him, and I'm going to find a way to bring him down before anyone else is lost."

"Mione…" Ron started to say "What Ron?" She snapped back at him. "I was just.. I mean.. you haven't lost your entire family. You have me, and Harry, we're your family. And Mum & Dad think of you as part of the family anyway, so don't think your alone because your not."

Ron started to enlarge his trunk. "He's right you know" Said Harry. "You guys are the only family I've ever had."

"I know" Hermione said softly, looking at her feet. "Right well we're going to need somewhere to sleep, and somewhere to work, honestly Harry you don't have much study space in here do you?" She said pulling out her wand and conjuring two spare beds, and a large table with three chairs. Ron & Harry looked at each other, puzzled by Hermione's behaviour. Neither could understand what it was like to lose your parents, Harry never had his to begin with.

After they had settled in, Harry went down stairs to get some food when he saw Aunt Petunia crying in the kitchen. Trying to ignore it he opened the fridge and started looking for something he could take upstairs. "Harry?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry that we've never loved you, and I'm sorry I never talked to you about your mother. I loved her you know, she was my sister after all. She was family, as are you."

"Right…" Harry replied, unsure of how to respond to this sudden change of heart from his Aunt that had tried to pretend that he hadn't existed for the past decade or so.

"I know it's probably a bit late for all this, but can you forgive me? Your Uncle will never change, but I remember the fear in your mothers eyes when she spoke about that wizard…" Petunia went very quiet as she stared at Harry, before walking towards the living room. As she reached the door she turned and said softly "Be careful Harry."

Feeling a bit shell-shocked Harry grabbed some leftovers and went upstairs, he could hear his two best friends fighting from the top of the staircase, before it went suddenly quiet. Worried he burst into his room, finding his two best friends locked in a deep embrace. They broke apart when they heard him though.

"We were just… um… well" Hermione tried to think of something and was left blank. Harry noticed that Ron had taken her hand, and was entwining his fingers with hers.

"Well it's about time" Harry said, "Maybe everyone will get some peace and quite around here now!" laughing.

"What do you mean it's about time?" Ron asked indignantly.

"I mean that most of Hogwarts has a bet on when you two were going to get together. I had my money on last Christmas, so you two lost me ten galleons. Fred & George had 3 years, Seamus gave you another 6 months." He laughed at the shocked expressions on his two best friends faces. "Food?" He asked them, trying to choke back giggles. Ron sat down and began to eat in silence, feeling slightly mortified. "Oh honestly Ron" said Harry, "It's ok mate." Ron soon snapped out of it after he had a decent feed.

"What do you say to taken today off and starting figuring out these horcruxes tomorrow?" Asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, putting off studying? Are you under the imperius curse?" Ron said, with a mock shock expression on his face.

"Actually I've been thinking about that." Said Harry thoughtfully "I think we should work out some sort of code so we can tell if we are under the imperius curse, or a death eater in disguise."

"That's not a bad idea you know, especially since they'll figure out that we're your best friends, they might try and use us against you" Hermione said. "So all we have to do is come up with something that only we know about us as a sort of identification thing, easy"

But it turned out that it wasn't so easy. Most of the trios adventures had become infamous by there sixth year, so it was hard to pinpoint something that nobody else knew.

"I've got it!" Exclaimed Ron, excited that he had come up with a brilliant idea. "Harry what was the first chocolate frog card you ever got?" "Dumbledore" Harry replied, looking a bit dumbfounded. "Well it was only you and me in the carriage on the train, I'm the only other person who would know that your first chocolate frog card was Dumbledore – it's perfect!"

"That's very good Ron" Hermione said, trying not to feel put out that it wasn't her that came up with brilliant idea.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations

**Chapter 6: Conversations**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter universeI would be busying myself writing the seventh book instead of writing fanfiction now wouldn't I?**

**A/N: Well it's been a good 5 months or so since I last updated this story and I'm extremely sorry to those who were enjoying it, I completely lost all inspiration for awhile. I'm going to aim to have it finished in the next few weeks!**

"Ok then Ron what about you.. what do we know about you that nobody else does?" Asked Harry. Ron sat there for a moment pondering what they could use as his secret question,

"What about… no Seamus was there.. How about that time.. nah everybody knows about that um.. oh crap I don't know." Said Ron, truly having no idea what to use..

"I know" said Hermione, very quietly as If she didn't want Harry to hear.

"What Mione?" asked Ron.

"What was the very first thing I said to you Ron? No one else was around except you and Harry?"

"Your told me I had dirt on my nose" Ron said, sounding a bit sulky.

"Yeah, right there," Hermione leant over and touched the spot on his nose smiling at him.

Harry started to feel a bit uncomfortable and decided to break the mood. "Well that just leaves Hermione then. I know we can ask you we saved Sirius and Buckbeak in Third Year, that's a complete secret only Professor McGonagall & Dumbledore knew you had one"

"The Time Turner.. I'd forgotten about that. There aren't any left now you know, after the Department of Mysteries…" Hermione cut herself off and stared into space for awhile. They were all lost in there own thoughts. Harry was thinking about that night in the Department of Mysteries and was determined to end this war once and for all, for Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione's Parents and His Parents. Hermione was thinking about how here parents were killed and how if only she had a time turner maybe she could bring them back.. tears starting to well up in her eyes. Ron was looking at Hermione, swearing to himself that he would never let anything happen to her and wanting nothing more than to love her forever.

"Well I'm going to have a shower if that's ok Harry" Hermione said a little too cheerfully and left the room.

"Shit." Said Ron as he watched her leave.

"What?"

"I wish I could make everything better and I don't know how I can help her Harry"

"I don't know either mate. So.. you and Hermione then hey?" Harry asked with somewhat of a smirk.

"Yeah me & Hermione, but it's not going to change anything ok Harry, I want you to know that, just because we're together now doesn't mean we're not with you as well" Ron had a very determined expression on his face as he said that.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried mate" Said Harry, trying to kill the rather grim mood that had cast itself over the bedroom "But I promise I'll give you some snogging time every now and then." Harry said smirking.

"Hey" Ron exclaimed, trying to sound indignant.

"Oh please… you and Hermione have been building up all this sexual tension since second year, it was bound to explode eventually. Why do you think you guys fought all the time? Because you weren't snogging each other senseless!" Harry was now trying not to laugh at Ron's expression.

"That's not why we fight! And we don't fight that much anyway.."

"Oh please I even overheard McGonagall telling Madam Pomfrey that she wished you two would hurry up and get together because she was tired of you bickering in the corridors all the time!" Harry could not contain his laughter now.

"Harry, you've gone barking mad. I'm going to check on Hermione he said as he left the room, leaving a giggling Harry to himself. As he got to the bathroom he heard sobs behind the closed door. He knocked quietly so not to startle her. "Mione… can you let me in love"

"Go Away Ron please" came the muffled reply

"Nope, I'm never going to go away, so you can let me in or I'll stand outside this door until you come out" His voice was very tender and he heard a soft "Alohamora" and the door click open. He opened the door in to find her sitting next to the bath in her underwear with extremely red eyes. Shutting the door behind him he walked over to her.

"Come here love.." he said as he sat down next to her and pulling her roughly towards him, trying to ignore the fact that he was holding her while she was basically naked. As he felt started to stroke the soft skin of her back though he felt a stirring in his groin and immediately felt extremely guilty for having such thoughts when he was supposed to be comforting her.

"I'm sorry Ron" she sniffed, her head snuggling into his chest.

"What for.. you haven't done anything wrong love" He said soothingly.

"I'm trying so hard to be strong and I just can't"

"You don't have to be strong all the time Mione, you've just lost your parents of course your upset.. and I know your probably a lot stronger than me you know with emotional stuff, but I'll be strong enough for the both of us when your not ok." His heart was full of conviction as he said these words.

"I love you Ron, I always have, ever since I saw you on the train for the first time." She said it in almost a whisper.

"I've loved you ever since I found out you were an insufferable know it all." He replied kissing her cheek softly. She giggled at his words and looked into his eyes, before kissing him forcefully on the lips. Next thing Ron knew they were lying on the bathroom floor, Hermione underneath him, writhing her body as he kissed her passionately. Sensing that this was not the right moment to take things further he pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her face full of concern.

"Nothing, I just, I mean, I didn't want things to go any further on the Dursley's bathroom floor." He replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh…"

"Come on love", he said as he turned the taps on, filling the bath with deliciously warm water. "Time for a bath.."

"Are you joining me" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Er.. no.. not this time, but I'm going to wait for you outside the door ok"

"No, I want you to stay with me" She said with a fierce gaze. "Turn around" she said and he did as she asked. He heard an incantation as she turned the taps off and the sound of something hitting the floor before she entered the water. "Alright you can look now" He turned around slowly and saw her sitting in the water, eyes closed, completely concealed by bubbles. He smiled as he sat next to the bath, trying hard not to think about the fact that he was sitting next to a naked Hermione. He let out a small giggle at that thought. "What's funny?"

"Nothing love, you just relax" he said turning to kiss her head before going back to his own reflections.

**A/N Ok I know it's not great but I really wanted to just get back into this after such a long time away. I'm going to update again by the end of the week. I had such a clear picture of where this was going when I started but now I'm not so sure. Feedback is very much appreciated!**


End file.
